mcufanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Avengers: Infinity War - Part 1
Avengers: Infinity War - Part 1 is a 2017 superhero film based on the Marvel Comics superhero teams, the Avengers and the Guardians of the Galaxy. It was directed by Anthony and Joe Russo and was written by Christopher Markus & Stephen McFeely. The film stars Robert Downey, Jr., Chris Evans, Paul Rudd, Jennifer Connelly, Scarlett Johansson, Anthony Mackie, Don Cheadle, Jeremy Renner, Chadwick Boseman, Tom Holland, Elizabeth Olsen, Paul Bettany, Sebastian Stan, Chris Pratt, Zoe Saldana, Dave Bautista, Vin Diesel, Bradley Cooper, Karen Gillan, Pom Klementieff, Samuel L. Jackson, and Josh Brolin. Plot Thanos arrives at the Infinity Well with the Infinity Gauntlet. He learns from the Well that if he aqquires all six of the Infinity Stones, he will have unlimited power. Thanos discovers a hidden passage in the Well, where he obtains the Space Stone, placing it in the Gauntlet, the first of his stones. Thanos orders his children, the Black Order to go to Earth to collect the Power Stone and the Mind Stone. In New York City, the Mighty Avengers (Iron Man, War Machine, Spider-Man, Wasp, and Ant-Man) are battling Abomination. After defeating him, Black Dwarf and Ebony Maw attack them to obtain the Power Stone, which is in Avengers Mansion. The Avengers fight the two until they make it down to where Tony has kept it, inside Pepper Pott's Rescue suit, the stone had powered the suit. Tony tries to stop them, but they destroy the suit and take the stone, escaping to their spaceship. Tony and Peter follow them, while Janet, Hank, and Rhodey contact Vision, who has the Mind Stone. However, Janet is forced to leave the two as she can shrink down into the spaceship, which she does, while Tony and Peter follow behind, flying. Hank and Rhodey return to Avengers Mansion to await Vision's return. In space, the Guardians of the Galaxy discover Thanos has found the Space Stone, causing Gamora to realize her father has finally begun his plan to balance the universe. Peter discovers three of the Infinity Stones are on Earth, and sends Groot, Rocket, and Quasar to Earth to stop Thanos from collecting the stones. Peter, Gamora, Mantis, and Drax follow Thanos to Knowhere, where Stakar Ogord/Starhawk is, along with the Soul Stone. The Guardians make it there before Thanos and attempt to convince Stakar to give them the Soul Stone. However, Stakar refuses to give it over, due to it containing Adam Warlock. Thanos arrives and after killing Stakar, takes the Soul Stone, and Gamora. On Earth, in London, Vision and Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch enjoy their last few moments together before Vision must return to New York City. However, before they can arrive at the airport, Proxima Midnight and Corvus Glaive attack them to collect the Mind Stone, which powers Vision. However, Wanda manages to delay them long enough that the Secret Avengers (Captain America, Black Widow, Falcon, and Hawkeye) arrive to help them. Glaive is killed, though Midnight escapes. Vision decides it is better for them to take the Mind Stone out of his head and destroy it to prevent Thanos from getting it, rather than to let him live. On Maw and Dwarf's ship, Janet manages to disrupt the technology of the ship just as they enter space, causing them to crash land on the moon. Peter is not able to breathe, forcing Tony to allow him to wear the Iron Spider armor, which allows him to breathe. However, Janet is captured by Maw and Dwarf and taken to a secret base run by Thanos' followers. Tony and Peter contact Hank and Rhodey for back-up. Hank leaves to save his wife, while Rhodey stays to find Vision. Hank uses a S.H.I.E.L.D. Quinjet to fly to the moon, where he meets up with Tony and Peter. Thanos forces Gamora to reveal the location of the Reality Stone, which only she and a select few others know. Gamora takes Thanos to the remains of Asgard, which was destroyed nearly two years ago. Gamora finds the unharmed Reality Stone, which Thanos takes before killing Gamora, who has outlived her usefulness. Thanos, who now has three of the Infinity Stones, discovers that the Time Stone is also on Earth, where he travels to next. In New York City, Vision, Wanda, Steve, Natasha, Sam, and Clint find Rhodey, who reveals what has happened. They decide to travel to Wakanda to safely remove the Mind Stone from Vision's body, and hopefully find a substitute. Just as they leave, they are met by Nick Fury, who wants to help. They travel to Wakanda, where they reunite with T'Challa and Bucky Barnes. T'Challa's sister, Shuri, prepares for the operation, just as Thanos shows up with his army. T'Challa prepares his soldiers, who join the Avengers as the army attacks. On the Moon, Tony, Hank, and Peter rebuild the spaceship and use it to attack Maw and Dwarf. They kill Dwarf and rescue Janet and the Power Stone. Maw is left behind as the four heroes take the ship. However, they get a distress call and instead fly the ship to Saturn's moon, Titan. Groot, Rocket, and Quasar finally arrive on Earth, where they fly to Wakanda after learning that is where the Mind Stone and Thanos' army is. In Wakanda, Midnight and Maw lead the army as they attack Wakanda. The heroes manage to fend them off long enough as Natasha and Wanda kill Midnight, and Maw is killed by Steve. Shuri removes the Mind Stone and replaces it with a faux Mind Stone. However, the army makes their way into her lab and take the true stone, injure Shuri, and destroy her lab. However, Vision attacks the army and takes the stone back. Thanos, now with the Time Stone, arrives in Wakanda and takes the Mind Stone, after destroying Vision. The Avengers try to stop Thanos, though he teleports away, after calling off his army. Wanda mourns Vision as the rest of the Avengers deal with their latest loss. Groot, Rocket, and Quasar also introduce themselves. On Titan, Tony, Parker, Hank, and Janet meet Quill, Drax, and Mantis. Thanos arrives, now with five stones in the Gauntlet, to collect the Power Stone. Thanos reveals his murder of Gamora to Quill, Drax, and Mantis, who are horrified. Quill's judgement is impaired and he attempts to kill Thanos. However, Thanos instead threatens Parker, forcing Tony to give up the Power Stone. Thanos, now with the six stones, snaps his fingers and teleports away again. Quill reveals to Tony that Thanos can take out half the universe. Thanos awakens on another planet, where he watches the sunset. In Wakanda, Okoye and W'Kabi are shocked as half the soldiers around them disintegrate into dust. In the forest, Steve, Rhodey, Clint, Wanda, Quasar, and Fury watch as Natasha, Sam, T'Challa, Bucky, Groot, and Rocket also disintegrate, realizing Thanos has won. On Titan, Tony, Hank, Janet, and Mantis are left standing after Quill, Drax, and finally Parker die. In a post-credits scene, in Wakanda, Fury reveals he has tabs on every hero in the known galaxy, and that out there, Thor, Hulk, and Captain Marvel are in the same position as them, waiting to be called into action. Cast *Robert Downey, Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man *Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/Captain America *Paul Rudd as Hank Pym/Ant-Man *Jennifer Connelly as Janet van Dyne/Wasp *Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow *Anthony Mackie as Sam Wilson/Falcon *Don Cheadle as James Rhodes/War Machine *Jeremy Renner as Clint Barton/Hawkeye *Chadwick Boseman as T'Challa/Black Panther *Tom Holland as Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch *Paul Bettany as Vision *Sebastian Stan as Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier *Chris Pratt as Peter Quill/Star-Lord *Zoe Saldanda as Gamora *Dave Bautista as Drax the Destroyer *Vin Diesel as Groot *Bradley Cooper as Rocket Raccoon *Karen Gillan as Quasar *Pom Klementieff as Mantis *Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury *Josh Brolin as Thanos In addition to the cast members listed above, Thanos' henchmen, known collectively in the comics as the Black Order, appear in the film as the Children of Thanos: Terry Notary as Cull Obsidian, Tom Vaughan-Lawlor as Ebony Maw, Carrie Coon as Proxima Midnight, and Michael James Shaw as Corvus Glaive, while Tim Roth, Sylvester Stallone, Cobie Smulders, Letitia Wright, Danai Gurira, and Daniel Kuluuya reprise their roles as Abomination, Stakar Ogord/Starhwak, Maria Hill, Shuri, Okoye, and W'Kabi, respectively, from earlier MCU installments.